


Not Going Anywhere

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Stark Trek: 2009
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Jim, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning to the ship with Khan, Spock is unsure of where he stands with Nyota. A long-overdue conversation is necessary for Nyota to assure Spock that she isn't going anywhere any time soon. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek
> 
> Note: Takes place during Star Trek Into Darkness after Spock, Kirk, and Nyota return to the Enterprise with Khan

Nyota was sitting in her quarters trying to relax after the long day aboard the Enterprise. They had successfully brought Harrison back to the ship, but had barely escaped the Klingons while doing so. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Enter!" she called and after a moment the door slid open. She turned and saw Spock standing there.

"Spock," she smiled at him, "Is everything okay? Do they need me on the bridge?"

"No, everything on the bridge is fine," Spock replied, "The Captain sent me to rest and I thought I would come see if you are alright after today."

"I'm fine Spock," she said and he nodded, looking unsure of himself. "Spock? Are you going to come in or stand in the doorway all night?"

"I did not think you would want me in your quarters right now," Spock said and Nyota sighed, getting to her feet. Without saying a word she crossed the room and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to sit on the edge of the bed. Nyota looked at him, but Spock wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Spock," she said gently, putting her finger under his chin and lifting his face to look at her. "Why wouldn't I want you here?"

"I was under the impression you were angry with my actions earlier," Spock said.

"And when I kissed you after we got back on the ship? Did that not tell you that you were forgiven?" she said.

"I was not completely certain what that meant," Spock admitted, "I thought perhaps you were just thankful we had all made it back to the Enterprise safely."

"If that was the case then I would've kissed Kirk as well," she joked and Spock opened and closed his mouth several times, unsure of what to say. Nyota stared at him seriously for a moment before she broke down laughing.

"Spock, I'm kidding," she said, "You couldn't convince me to kiss the Captain even if it would save us from a Klingon army."

"I would never try to convince you to kiss the Captain," Spock said and Nyota laughed again.

"Well good, come here," she leaned forward and kissed him, just like she had when they arrived back on the ship. When she pulled back she rested her forehead against his and smiled gently at him.

"I'm not angry with you Spock," Nyota said, "I was, but after what you said on the shuttle... I get it. I do. But, promise me something?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Don't hide your feelings from me," she said, "If there are times where you choose not to feel pain or sadness or fear, then I understand that. I know it's hard for you to share your emotions, but I'm here when you do. Just... promise me you'll talk to me when you need to."

"I promise to try," Spock said and Nyota laughed quietly. Well, that was better than nothing.

"Nyota," Spock said and she looked up at him, "I... I felt fear when you were speaking with the Klingons. Jim was preparing for something to go wrong and I was fearful that if something did go wrong I would not be able to reach you in time."

Nyota took his hands in hers. "I'm here Spock, I'm here and I'm fine."

He wasn't looking at her and Nyota knew exactly what he was thinking. His mother had been right in front of him, just out of his reach, when she had died.

"I will do whatever I must to keep you safe Nyota," he said, looking at her and she could see a fierceness in his eyes that she hadn't before.

"We'll be fine Spock, we will, I promise," she said.

"You cannot promise that," Spock said, "The likely hood that a promise like that can be kept is-"

Nyota cut him off with a kiss. "We're going to be fine," she said after pulling away. She rested her hands on the sides of his face and he did the same.

"I cannot lose you too Nyota," he said quietly.

"You won't," she kissed him again. "I love you Spock and I'm not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched Star Trek Into Darkness and this was inspired by that. Spock is definitely one of the hardest characters I've ever written so kudos to the writers of the show and films. But, I love this couple and think they're adorable so I attempt it anyway.
> 
> RIP Leonard Nimoy  
> LLAP
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
